playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Jack Cayman Moveset
Jack Cayman is one of the fighters for Anarchy Reigns, a mercenary working for his own company and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography THE ONLY THING BETTER THAN A CHAINSAW IS TWO CHAINSAWS *Jack is the star of MadWorld, the man with the chainsaw on his arm, the cigarette in his mouth, and the biggest swagger to hit Jefferson Island in years. Jack arrives on the scene in Varrigan City without a sponsor, a reputation, and with no obvious reason for being there, aside from the hundred-million-dollar prize that’s up for grabs. THE LEGACY OF JACK CAYMAN: *''MadWorld'' *''Anarchy Reigns'' Opening Jack is seen next to his daughter's grave. A girl appears and says her father is gone, that he is lost in a place with many combatants, and her friend, Amala, said he was the best chaser on the team. Jack negates at first, but later decides to go. Rival Name: Bayonetta Reason: TBA Connection: Both him and Bayonetta are owned by SEGA. Also, they appeared in the same game: Anarchy Reigns. Ending Gameplay Jack is somewhat slow, but can rack AP very quick. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Melee Combo' - - Jack does a Melee Combo. *'Dash Punch' - or + - Jack dashes fowards and punches the opponent. *'Launcher' - + - Jack launches the opponent with a punch. *'Drop Punch' - + - Jack takes a short leap and punches the enemy with both hands. *'Aerial Melee Combo' - (Air) *'Aerial Dash Punch' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Launcher' - + (Air) *'Meteor Fall' - Down (Air) - Jack falls and causes an mini explosion. center (Triangle Moves) *'Gator Tooth' - - Jack does an Chainsaw Combo. *'Chainsaw Dash' - or + - Jack dashes and hits the opponents with his chainsaw. *'Up Chainsaw' - + - Jack launches the opponent with his chainsaw *'Chop in Half' - + - Jack slashes the opponent in half. *'Aerial Gator Tooth' - (Air) *'Aerial Chainsaw Dash' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Up Chainsaw' - + (Air) *'Aerial Chop in Half' - + (Air) - Jack falls and causes an mini explosion. center (Circle Moves) *'Death Grenade' - - Throws a Grenade. *'Rifle' - or + - Fires a Sniper rifle. *'Missile Launcher' - + - Fires his missile launcher. *'Satellite Laser' - + *'Aerial Death Grenade' - (Air) *'Aerial Rifle' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Missile Launcher' - + (Air) *'Aerial Satellite Laser' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Kick' - or - Jack Grabs the opponent and kicks him. *'Uppercut' - - Jack grabs the opponent and Uppercuts them. *'Head Stomp' - - Stomps the opponent. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Your Favourite Pimp's Pimp' - (Level 1): The Blacker Baron comes and assists Jack, doing a sequence of flaming uppercuts. *'Rampage!' - (Level 2): Jack enters Rampage mode and kills everyone in one hit. *'Microwave' - (Level 3): A cinematic. Jack hears a notice from amala and starts running away. The other characters stand still, look up and they are burned by a microwave. Intros and Outros Introduction Jack revs his arm enters a fighting stance. Winning Screen Does a pose. Losing Screen He falls down, defeated. Costumes Chaser Costume The default appearance of Jack. Mechanic Jack Unlocked at Level 10, him as a mechanic. Special Ops Jack special ops appearance. This is part of the Pre-Order costumes. Minion Amala *She can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Jack. Gallery |Chuck's Appearance in Playstation All-Stars Trivia *It is unknown how Jack got a chainsaw attatched to his arm. One explanation could be that he lost his original arm in a previous Deathwatch game. Another could be that the chainsaw arm is a gadget placed on his actual arm to be used as a weapon in the DeathWatch games. He had the chainsaw attached to his arm before meeting Agent 13, so it is not a gift. Category:Blog posts